You're Never Alone (Hetalia x OC Fanfiction)
by CosmicScales
Summary: Times can be hard... It can be easy... War...Love...Pain...Friendship...Tragedy...Trust...Betrayal... They have gone through it all for them. They saw their death and their birth. Knowing that they will have to see the end with them. They managed to get through all these centuries with a heavy burden no country can bear, but they did it all.. for the countries they know and love...
1. Prologue

Prologue

(We do not own Hetalia. It is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya. The only thing we own are the OCs and the story.)

The wind howled through the night. A woman struggled to walk through the ferocious environment. Dirt and Sand flew around like a spiraling tornado. The ground started to shake and she fell to her knees. Bruises and scars covered her body. Someone had to take her powers before she vanished off the face of the earth forever. She used the last of her strength to create three of the most powerful beings to exist in the universe. The sworn protectors of Earth. The last thing she ever saw was the white glow that swallowed the Earth. 'Crack' and she fell to the dark center of her home. A ghost of a smile sneaked it's way to her face and a tear dripped from her closed eyes. Then everything was gone...

Fire and fury wreaking havoc on both sides, light in a blinding flash. Screams and loud gunshots, the great earth trembling under thousands of panicked powerful forces colliding. Voices shouted over the chaos. "Fire!" Three figures trudging through the ruined land. There was terrible BOOM, and the three clutched their sides as they grimaced with pain. That was a shared pain. They limped across the battlefield, only to watch as the two sides clashed once more. Trenches and walls crumbled with their own kind of mournful way. Each of the beings looked up hopefully at the sky, which was still tinged with gray smoke. Blue was fighting it's place in the yonder. Three more shapes saw them, although they soon became overshadowed by another cloud of thick smoke. None of them went on to notice each other. A crack and a boom. Rumbling ground. Bloody tracks across the ground. The three injured figures grinned slightly as the sky shifted to a glorious blue. They turned to where they saw those other figures. They would see them again.

 **A/N(TimeGoneByStudios): First Paragraph Written By me and the other was written by mein awesome fruend Cosmicscales. We would like your constructive criticsm and please no insults when you comment… Thank you for reading I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. Remember to be as AWESOME like Gilbert, Cosmic, and ME! 1st TimeWriter out!**

 **A/N(CosmicScalesStudios)I created the Second Paragraph, while Times worked on her amazing paragraph. Everything that she said. (Sorry, hehehe) I enjoyed this. We will tell you anything else you need to know later. CosmicScales soar you later! (Oh, Times is so prussious right now! Remember that I'm a hero like Alfred. In your face, Prussious.)**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kayara's Point of View

(Warnings: Swearing and we do not own Hetalia. It is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya. The only thing we own are the OCs and the story.)

"Come on, you guys! Wow, you are slow." I groaned at my two friends. "Hey, we were just looking around. We are all new here you know?" Caterina rolled her eyes while Roxanne said nothing. But I could tell she was like _wow this place is so cool. Hey are they going to stop fighting? Ahh, I don't wanna listen to that._ She was easy to read by even her simplest movement. I turned away from them and decided to calm down and study the scenery as we walked down the empty hallway. _Arrrgghhh! I'm so damn hungry! Uhoh, Caterina is giving me that look again. I know we ate breakfast not to long ago. Actually, that was a couple hours ago. That nasty plane ride fucked up my stomach. That's why the travel know-it-alls tell you not to eat before you ride a plane. Or any ride. What do the locals eat here? Gosh this is embarrassing._ It's like Caterina knows what I think. I used to think she was a psychic. But of course she's not. Well, maybe I'm not too sure about that. "We are in Berlin, Germany. In a government building, so act polite. I'm sure everyone is very serious" Caterina smartly interjects before I ramble a good excuse about why I must find something to eat. "Okay, but can-"

"Hey, what's that? It's so loud. Sounds like fighting. We were security anyway, so we have an excuse to check it out." Caterina pointed at the dark oak doors in front of us. Roxanne stopped and listened. She was very keen at that. "Hey, that's scary. Someone is trying to get the people in there to calm down, but they aren't calming down themselves. He's being noisy too." Roxanne looked at Caterina. "So do we go in?" I stared at them. "Yeah, you are right about that." They nodded and stepped forward. Did I feel unsure? Yes. Big time. I was doubting them. Myself too. Can't trust anyone who is too hungry to think properly."So who is opening the door?" I challenged. "We all know you are, since you are being such a sass right now." Oh great. Fine. I'll show them I'm not a true scaredy cat. Ha. Caterina being a scaredy Cat. If you know what I mean. "Open the door already." Caterina shuddered, frightened about the surprise of what lay beyond the doors. _Here goes nothing._ I used all the strength I had left in my starving body and pulled. Light flooded our eyes and the voices got louder. We were now in the room. Who knows what awaits?

 **A/N(CosmicScalesStudios) I have written this chapter. By the way, Kayara is my OC. I can't wait for the next exciting chapter by Times! Happy reading!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Caterina's Point of View

(Warnings: Swearing and we do not own Hetalia. It is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya. The only thing we own are the OCs and the story.)

As Kayara pulled the gigantic dark oak doors open, I can't help, but feel slightly worried. However, What I saw was extremely unexpected. It was utter chaos. _And I thought they were oh so respectable countries.._ I roll my eyes and cringe at the sight. They're fighting and there was a guy who was frustratedly cursing in german. _That must be the guy yelling earlier…_ I looked at Kayara and she looks as if she was gonna explode of anger…...wait….no...hunger. Roxanne was awkwardly standing there like a tree getting kissed. Were these the people we were suppose to protect. "Um.. excuse me?" I try to say, but the words passed their ears. I just facepalmed. A sigh escaped from my lips. We looked at each other and nodded. I took a long breath and screamed, "SHUT UP!"

That definitely got their attention. Their faces showed of shock and dumbfoundment. The awkwardness was so heavy that it felt that we were getting crushed by it. Then an obnoxious laugh rang through the room. "Hi, I'm Alfred F. Jones! I'm the United States of America and I'm the HERO!" A tall guy with blonde hair and blue eyes who also seem to have what looks like a cowlick slid to us and offered a high five. Kayara immediately high fived him with a awestruck face. She looked at us and I gave her a 'what-the-hell-look.' She shrugged at me, but Roxanne and I still gave Alfred a high five. Next to break the crushing atmosphere was a shorter man that had enchanting green eyes, shiny blond hair and very, very thick eyebrows… "America! We're not suppose to say that!" He yelled at Alfred.

"Uhhh.." I stare at his eyebrows and it's just super distracting. _I should really stop staring but I can't.. God those eyebrows why are they so big. Oh No he's turning to us. Oh. God._ "Ladies, please ignore Alfred. My name is Arthur Kirkland." Arthur introduced himself and held his hand out. He noticed me and blush a little. "Dear, I would appreciate if… you don't stare at my eyebrows." He stated. I snapped out of my trance and blinked. "Uh…sorry… pardon me." I mumble to him and shake his hands. Now it was my turn to get WTF-looks from Roxanne and Kayara. _Well I guess I deserve that._ "Sorry, but we're lost, where is the room zwayandertwa?" Roxanne ask. _What do you mean zwayandertwa.. Oh._

"Roxanne, you mean room zweihundertzwei?" I asked. "Oh um oui" Roxanne reply. _She's using french, she must be embarrassed._ "J-Ja, zhis iz it, room number 202. Why?" the guy with a bowcut asks. He was more muscly than most of the guys here. "Wir sind die spezielle Agenten." I acknowledge. "Wir haben Level-10-Freigabe." I stated. Everyone looked at me in shock still quiet. _They didn't even understand what I just said_. Roxanne and Kayara stood behind me knowing not to interfere. England and America gave us a surprised expression. He nodded and said, "Velcome! Everyone zhis are zhe guards ve vere supposed to have vith us." He explains. "Oh sorry, how rude of us, I'm Agent Caterina." I confirmed. "Agent Kayara!" Kayara declares. "And I'm Agent Roxanne, nice to meet you." Roxanne quietly announced. We got another High five from Alfred and Arthur shook our hands again.

The nations nodded and introduced themselves to us immediately. Then a guy named Feliciano also known as Italy shook our hands profusely and rambled about pasta. His brother Lovino or Romano was swearing at him. _Umm that was a little weird, but then again, they all are._ "Do you want to become one with mother Russia?" The man who had platinum blonde hair or Ivan asks. I raise my eyebrow at him. _Is he for serious? You know what nevermind._ The other nations started shaking our hands, some bowing, and some doing their cultural welcome gestures. We simply smiled and responded to them. After ten minutes of introducing, they all just suddenly left which. _Surprising…. They just all left. I thought they had a meeting. Hey who's the guy with the weird curl?_ We walk towards him. "Hi, I'm Roxanne." Roxanne whispers. The guy snapped his head up and his eyes was the size of plates. "You can see me…" He says. "Of course!" Kayara replies. "I'm Canada or Matthew Williams." He softly introduces. "Hi Matthew, don't worry we see you and you seem like a nice person." I reassured. Then all of a sudden, Roxanne threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around him. _That's surprising… very surprising._ I looked at Kayara with wide eyes then back at the scene. Matthew froze, and his face was redq and so was hers. After 10 more seconds, she finally let go. Her head was down and whispered a barely heard, "sorry." "It's fine. Thank you." Matthew says. "Pardon, Tu es juste trop mignon." Roxanne says. "Oh. Maple! Me...cute?..uhm." He whispers. Roxanne froze. "Uh perdón, adiós. Sorry again bye." Roxanne Apologizes and leaves. "We should go too, nice meeting you!" I chimed as Kayara and I went after her leaving a flustered and stunned Matthew.

Translation according to google translate: (They are in order)

German: zweihundertzwei-202 Wir sind die spezielle Agenten- We are the special Agents Wir haben Level-10-Freigabe. We have level ten clearance French: Pardon, Tu es juste trop mignon- Sorry, you're just to cute

 **A/N(TimeGoneByStudios): Thanks for reading! I wrote this chapter. I tried to make translations as accurate as possible. I'm not a fluent speaker of the two languages. Hope you like it! Let's see what Cosmicscales have for us next!Remember to be as AWESOME like Gilbert, Cosmic, and ME! 1st TimeWriter out!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Roxanne's Point of View

1 Month Later…..

(Warnings: Swearing and we do not own Hetalia. It is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya. The only thing we own are the OCs and the story.)

Really? A party? I don't know if I could handle parties. They were so, well I don't know, busy? Wild? Crazy? My friends had no problem with the fact there was a party tonight. Well, that was kind of their fault. I'm not blaming them. It's just something I can't explain. I look around the mansion, hoping that I won't get embarrassed. I always mess up. Even if I try not to. I go down the stairs as slowly as I can until my limbs freeze up on me. _Voices. Ohno. Them fighting now? Won't Caterina come seperate them?_ It was Arthur and Alfred, not to far from where I was. I hate fighting. _Please. I don't want to be involved. That means I wait till they move._ "You've got to be proper. Why the bloody hell do you get all nice and then dirty up again?" Arthur shouted. Alfred was on the calmer side. "Hey look dude, when you are hungry, you eat something. Am I wrong?" Silence. "Well, wash up then and come back. Clean." Arthur turned away and I saw Alfred go to his room. I sighed and started down again. I heard Kayara downstairs with Caterina. Arthur started to talk with Caterina, mostly. He barely talked to Kayara. Maybe it was because she was too much like Alfred. Who knew? I certainly didn't. They were talking about that some others were coming. _Well, of course. It wasn't going to be a nice party with just us, was it?_ I scolded myself. I finally made my way down the stairs when there was knocking at the door. Alfred came down and joined in, noticing the door.

"Hey! I bet it's them!"Alfred cried out, shattering the quiet conversations going on. He didn't seem affected by the fight earlier. He strides up to the door and it clicks open. "Yo dudettes, thanks for coming! Cool party, yeah?!" He spits loudly to us. I peered over the side to see who was in the doorway. There was this tough guy that scowled at the figures beside him. When I came a little closer, I could see his eyes. "Ack!" I jumped back, startled. Were his eyes…..red? As he came a bit closer, mumbling something in another language, I realized how the color of his eyes stood out. He was paler than the moon in a freezing arctic tundra. His hair looked like silvery strands. He brushed the two next to him aside as if he was a greater force."Move aside, for I am the AWESOME PRUSSIA!" He waltzed into the room, everyone else gazing at him like he was a fool. Instead, he tilted his head up and cast a strange look at something. Which I had no idea what it was. "Ne t'occupe pas de lui." Said someone still in the doorway. He strode up into the house, conflict now stirring in the other part of the house. "Who let that bloody frog in?" Arthur muttered. I don't think that guy heard him. He just fluffed his hair and said, " Mes cheveux ne sont-ils pas merveilleux?" _What? Uh, that's really odd. Does he know that I can understand him? Well, maybe not._ He turned to everyone and tried to smile charmingly at Kayara and Caterina. Kayara made a greatly disgusted face. I suppressed a giggle deep inside. She didn't have much kindliness towards him, which Arthur obviously had too.

He was cursing and clenching his fists. Caterina was watching his eyebrows carefully. I could see why. I looked at the french-speaking man again. _Oh, he's France or Francis. I remember him from the meeting. And that pale guy in the corner is Gilbert. He's Germany's brother, since he is Prussia._ The last country stepped in and closed the door with a loud THUMP. "Hola amigos míos, ¿cómo van las cosas?" His hair ruffled with the whoosh of wind that the door had made. He was very calm and laid back, easily ignoring Francis's self-loving energy and Gilbert's frantic 'awesome' talk. I strode over to the stairs, staring up the polished wood. Alfred was walking around greeting the other countries with a "yo" or a "sup". Kayara was busy helping Caterina make Arthur relax. But he seemed to become even tenser. The country who had walked in last ended up being Spain. But he told everyone just to call him Antonio. I sighed, seeing how bad this party was going so far. Or was this how it was supposed to be? _If only there was someone I actually have the nerve to talk to._ I turn around to observe the sights and sounds again. _Hey, where is_ _Matthew? Oh, he probably is hiding away upstairs. Maybe he doesn't like the chatter down here._ I wondered if I should go up there and try comfort him. But it ended up being so awkward. _That was a month ago, Roxanne. Quit worrying._ I wanted to scream at myself. _What do I do?_ Then I noticed that the stairs started to creak. Alfred stopped talking abruptly. My heart jumped very slightly. _He's here!_ I saw him walk quietly down the stairs. He blushed a little. Or maybe it was the light on his face.

"Did you hear that?" Alfred looked up towards the stairs. "Aren't you a dummkopf." Gilbert smirked, eyes flashing like blood in the darkest night. "You're scared of your own bruder." He rolled his eyes. Francis kicked him, earning a scarlet glare. I lurched forward, Kayara and Caterina doing similar motions. _Ow. We have to stop them from starting a fight or else it's going to hurt for us._ Matthew hurried down, light reflecting off his glasses. It made his eyes more bright and alive. I shivered at the thought of Gilbert's eyes. _If anything, he might be my next nightmare._ "Amigos, shouldn't we tell them?" Antonio waited till everyone was done whispering their thoughts and were all gathered around in the middle of the room. "Ve vill talk about how AWESOME I am!" Gilbert smiled at Kayara, who shuffled backwards into Alfred. He looked at her and gave an embarrassed look. She said a quick "sorry" to him and tried not to notice him anymore. _Now her doing something awkward. I can see her turning a little red standing next to him. Not to be nosey, but maybe she takes a liking to him?_ I immediately yelled at myself in my head. _Well, I feel weird being right by Matthew. So I do have to give Kayara a slight break._ Antonio cleared his throat and began to speak.

 **A/N:(CosmicScalesStudios) I wrote this chapter, although I must credit Times for helping me out. Can't wait for the new twists and turns Times has in store.**

 **Translations(In order+ according to Google Translate)FRENCH:** **Ne t'occupe pas de lui= Don't mind him. Mes cheveux ne sont-ils pas merveilleux?= Isn't my hair marvelous? SPANISH:** **Hola amigos míos, ¿cómo van las cosas?** **= Hello my friends, how are things going? GERMAN: Dummkopf= Idiot**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kayara's Point of View

(Warnings: Swearing and we do not own Hetalia. It is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya. The only thing we own are the OCs and the story.)

I try to shake the pain from earlier. _Did Francis really have to kick him?_ Alfred stands next to me to here Antonio's announcement . I slightly flinch when he touches my shoulder. "You okay dudette?." Alfred asks. "Uhh..yeah.. Fine." I replied and cleared my throat. _Fanculo, why'd I flinch?_ I dismiss the thought and listen to Antonio's Announcements. "As you all know, our annual vacaciones will be held in the Isla of Kauai in Hawaii with our host Alfred. It is decided that 3 more of our amigos are invited". Spain put out. _I wonder who else will be invited?_ Caterina dragged Roxanne and Matthew towards me. Right about there, Francis, Antonio, and Gilbert approached us. "So mon amours, will-" Gilbert cut off Francis. " you come to zhe vacation-" Antonio cut off Gilbert. "With us?" Spain Finished. _That sounds fun!_ Caterina, Roxanne, and I looked between each other and we gave each other faces of approval. "Si.." "Sige" "Yep!" We all say at the same time. Everyone cheered and Alfred gave me another high five. I gladly high fived him back. Roxanne flashed a smile, Caterina smiled widely and I jumped up and down out of excitement. _At times like this I can see how all of us differ from each other._ I sighed happily and chatted some more with my friends. As the party raged on.

Two weeks later…

"Kayara wake up por favor!" A voice called. "What the hell do you need?! It's too early!" I yell and hit the person the voice it belonged to with my eyes still closed. "Caterina, she won't get up." The voice then said. "Alright hold on a second, Roxanne!" Another voice says. I heard footsteps walking away from me. _They finally left…_ I started to fall asleep again. Then a soft object hit me. "What the FUCK?! I told you too EARLY" I yell to my offender. "Too Early! My ASS! It's 4:30 PM! Baliw!" Caterina's voice bellowed. "So?!" I interjected. "Alfred is going to pick us up at 5! He's gonna be here very soon!" Caterina hissed. _Wait Alfred is going to be here! Merda! He can't see me like this!_ I shot up and instantly saw Caterina's scowl and Roxanne's annoyed face looking at me. "Oh so when I tell you it's 4:30 PM, you won't get up, but if I tell you Alfred is coming! You get up?!" Caterina growls at me. "Perché non hai detto lui stava arrivando?!" I questioned. "You know I don't understand Italian!" She pointed out. "Why didn't you tell me he was coming?!" I demanded.

"We've been trying to tell you all Tag and I told you last nacht!" She noted. "Just go and get ready, we're going to Hawaii today, remember!" Caterina Order. "Hai, Hai!" I murmur. Then, realization hit me. _Dannazione,_ _I forgot the pack!_ "Well, what are you waiting for?!" Caterina grumbled. "Uh is it bad I didn't pack yet…" I mumbled embarrassed. "WAS?!" "¡¿Qué?!" Even Roxanne was mad. _This is bad…._ "Akala ko ba nag-impake ka na?! Caterina yelled. "Estúpido trasero!" Roxanne snapped. I didn't understand what they said, but whatever Roxanne said was probably an insult. "Just go clean yourself up! We'll handle this. " ありがとうございました(Arigatōgozaimashita)" I thank them and ran to the bathroom, then ran back to my room to get my clothes and my towel. They were still mumbling insults in the other languages they know. I nervously smiled while they both glared daggers at me. _Hopefully they're hot heads will cool later. Jeez._

30 mins later

A knock was heard from the door. _Yay! Alfred is here!_ I walked to the door and saw Alfred in a military uniform. He grinned at me and salute. "Hey there dudette! The hero is here to pick you guys up!" "Hi Alfie, nice uniform!" I reply. _He looks…..nice_. "Thanks dude!" He replies. I stared at him for a few moments. Someone clears their throat behind me. I looked and saw Roxanne and Caterina in their uniforms and their luggage. "Let's go dudettes, Britain and Canada is waiting for us at the airport." He beamed. "Let's go!" I cheered and started walking out with Alfred. "Um… Ms. Cheerful, your luggage?" Caterina addressed me. Roxanne silently sighed. "Oh right…" I uttered. Caterina gave me a questioning look. I let out a nervous laugh and grab my luggage. I followed them out and locked the door behind me. _Umm what just happened?_

At the airport (2 hours later)

3rd POV

The airport was quiet and bare. The 6 friends were arguing about food. Yes it's stupid, but food was very important to them. "I want Wurst" Kayara argues. "What? Burgers for life dude!" Alfred screams out. "Fish and chips is a BETTER and healthier than your low life burgers." Arthur groans. "Can we have poutine?" Matthew politely asks. " I don't care as long as I can eat rice." Caterina indicated. "I want Pasta." Roxanne requested. "Okay got an idea let's go to global diner? They all have the food we want there." Caterina suggested. They quickly rushed to the diner. When they arrived, they instantly ordered and and ate.

After, Caterina glanced at their boarding pass and read Flight 44566. The voice announced "Flight 44566, this is the final call." Caterina's eyes widened and grabbed her other friends to their gate. "Are we late?!' Caterina pants. "Nope just right on time ma'am. Welcome aboard sirs and ma'ams! Glad to have you." The flight attendant says saluting. They nod at her and rushed to the plane. They sat in first class. Alfred was seated next to Kayara. Roxanne awkwardly sat next to Matthew. Caterina reluctantly sat next to Arthur.

Time skip to almost the end of the flight.

The first class cabin was full of snores. Surprisingly, Alfred awoke first. He quickly looked next to him as Kayara mumbled his name. He was shocked to see her asleep. He raised a brow, but what she did next surprised him even more. She unconsciously grabbed Alfred's glasses from the table and snuggled it close to her chest. Alfred's face flared up. His face hot and red as hell, eyes the size of the moon. He was panicking! _What should he do? What should he do!_ He tried to reach for Texas, but Kayara just hugged it even closer to her. He looked around looking for someone who he can wake up. He stood up and went to Caterina. However when he saw that she was cuddled up to Arthur. He did a double-take. No way was he waking up Arthur and deal with the angry brit later. He backed away ,still blushing, from the two and fast walked to Roxanne. Roxanne was only holding hands with Matthew. Amen to that! Alfred shook her awake. Roxanne who was a light sleeper, woke up. Matthew was next to wake and gave Alfred a questioning look. "Where's your glasses?Please tell me you didn't lose Texas again.." Matthew whispered. Alfred shook his head. "Roxanne, I need your help. My glasses are.." Alfred trailed off and his blush grew heavier. "What?" Roxanne quietly asks. "T-they're being….h-hugged by…." Alfred had to look away. "B-by K-kayara. Please I need you to wake her up." He pleads. Matthew gasps. Roxanne nods.

They stood up from their seat and realized their hands are intertwined with each other. They jumped away from each other and blushed. They shake it off and focused at the task at hand. They near Kayara. Roxanne hits her in the leg she reacts, but does not wake up. Roxanne hits her everywhere, shakes her, and whisper screamed at her. Nothing worked. Kayara started trudging around, kicking, and mumbling words. Roxanne remembered how rebellious Kayara can get when someone is bothering her sleep. She rolls her eyes. Kayara hugs Texas tighter. Alfred was flustered and was blushing ignoring them close to the window. A flight attendant passes them while Roxanne was pulling on Kayara's leg. She looked at them weirdly."Could I help you?" The flight attendant asks. "Umm..no, we're good." Roxanne smiles nervously at the woman and kept pulling Kayara's leg. "Well we're landing soon. So you should um… finish whatever you're doing." The flight attendant explained. They all nod and she walks away. "So… is she waking up any soon." Alfred asks. Roxanne shakes her head. "We need Caterina.." Roxanne says.

She walks up to Arthur and Caterina. "Caterina, Wake Up!" Roxanne breathed at her ear. If Roxanne was a light sleeper. Caterina could be woken up by a drip of water. Caterina sat straight up and startled the sleeping englishman cuddling her. They gazed into each other's eyes and a bullet of realization hit them. As they literally jumped away from each other, they're red faces could challenge Alfred's. Caterina shook her head and focused on Roxanne with her face still red. She lets her short black hair fall on her face as Arthur looks away. "Kayara has America's glasses and I can't wake her up." Roxanne says. Caterina let's out a deep breath and a yawn. She nods and followed Roxanne to Kayara ,with Arthur right behind, Where a flustered panicking american and a worried canadian is located.

Caterina as Roxanne tried everything she knew. Sooner or later, "Hello umm we are almost ready for landing. So take these last few moments to be seated." the pilot's disembodied voice rang through the plane. "We need to do IT." Caterina says. Roxanne nodded. The boys gave them strange looks. They nodded one last time. They snapped their fingers. "OH MA GOD, We're dying! We're dying. No! Alfred is dying! ALFRED IS DYING! It's the end of the world. Mission Abort. F it all.. ~JuJu on the beat JuJu on that beat JuJu on that, JuJu on that, JuJu on that beat Now slide, drop Hit dem folks, don't stop, aye Don't stop, aye Don't stop, aye~ Wake up! I'm getting married to Alfred! You're my maid of honor! ALFRED oh my god! I love you so much." Caterina yelled at Kayara. Kayara instantly opened her eyes. The boys were left stunned, especially Alfred. "WHAT?!" Kayara glowered. Roxanne and Caterina bursted out laughing and the boys were again flabbergasted. Let's just say that 3 flight attendants scolded them for being so hellishly loud and the other passengers were confused.. The day ended with the song Animal I have Become as they go their hotel for the vacation. [Don't worry Kayara gave the glasses back!]

A/N:(CosmicScalesStudios)- **Sorry if this was super long. I actually don't know how Alfred's reaction would be when someone took his glasses. Sorry for any Grammatical errors. This chapter was by me. Sorry if it feels a little rushed at the end. Thanks for reading!**

 **Translation: you know what! Just use google translate. I ain't translating all of that. Goodbye! (MAH LAZINESS XD)**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Caterina's Point of View

I awoke from my slumber. Alfred was snoring his face off in the bed next to me. I still feel groggy and tired. _Stupid 12 hour flight! I'm so glad that we just got to sleep right after that awkward flight. I don't quite agree with rooming arrangements, but hey Alfred is not bad. I wonder how those other 2 are doing. At least Roxanne is quiet and won't get in a fight with Arthur in their room. I hope Matthew can handle Kayara's loudness! What did America say we were doing today? Oh yeah the beach! Ehh it's okay… I'd rather read, but then again this is a vacation. Time to relax, Caterina! But what am i going to do? This is pretty bad time to think about that. I need more sleep!_ I sit up and stare at the darkness, listening to the snoring . I smile, thinking about the silliness of the flight. _People do crazy things in their sleep without knowing. And then you get to see their faces. Oh my god. It's freaking hilarious._ I giggle and I hear a knock in the room next door. _Probably Kayara fumbling around in her sleep._ I pull up my covers a little more as Alfred turns to face me, his snoring twice as loud as it was before. _Oh great._ Yes, he wasn't too bad compared to people I knew who made even louder noise. I sigh, and sink down into my bed, trying to think of a way to sleep. I thought of the faint memory of ashes falling through the sky like snowflakes and the shadows that crossed long stretches of barren land. Then it was useless. It didn't help me at all. I erased it from my brain until I felt drowsiness kick in. _Could I go to sleep?_ I didn't pay attention anymore. Black and gray filled the space of the room till there was nothing left to see.

Kayaras's POV

I woke up to the smell of pancakes… the heavenly scent was everywhere. I open my eyes. The sun was shining through the window. I scanned the room as my blurred vision started to focus. _Mona lisa was right there…. Wait what?! I mean Matthew! It's Matthew!_ Matthew gave me a look of confusion. I smile sheepishly. "I may or may not have thought you were Mona Lisa." I nervously chuckled. He was so stunned. "Sorry…" I trailed off. He gives me a nod. "Would you like some pancakes?" He asks. I nodded and thanked him. _I wonder how the other two are doing? I'm pretty sure Roxanne will be just fine, although I'm a little concerned about Caterina. What if she gets into a fight with Alfred? Worse what if they… Nah they wouldn't do that, right? They wouldn't eat all the food, right? Holy hell what am I thinking?_ Matthew tapped my shoulder. I flinched. "You okay?" Matthew quavered. "Oh.. I'm fine I just spaced out." I reassured.

Roxanne's POV

"~If it feels good, taste good, it must be mine~" a voice singing awoke me. I slowly open my eyes. "~Dynasty decapitated, You just might see a ghost tonight~" My eyes focused and Arthur was on his bed with headphones in his ears. "~And if you don't know now you know!~" He suddenly stands up. "~I'm taking back the crown

I'm all dressed up and naked, I see what's mine and take it, (Finders keepers, losers weepers, Oh yeah~" Arthur was dancing around with an air guitar while singing. I gave him the most stunned face. _Does he think he's the only one here?_ "~The crown, So close I can taste it, I see what's mine and take it (Finders keepers, losers weepers), Oh YE-~" He abruptly stops when he glances at me. His face reddens and stands there in shock. He walks over to his bed and sits down to take off his headphones. "Uhh.. d-don't tell anyone." He stutters . I nod at him and smiled. "Panic! At the disco, huh?" I murmured. "Yeah, Skillet and Three Days Grace too." He mumbled. An awkward silence fell over. I decided to change the subject. "So what do you want for breakfast? I'll cook it up." I suggest. "You don't have to do that, I'll cook." England requests. I shook my head violently. _No way I'm letting him cook, he cooks as bad as Kayara. Actually he's worse! At least Kayara can cook a decent enough omelette._ "No, no you don't have to do that. I love cooking!" I proposed. "W-well if you enjoy it, t-then go ahead." He faltered. I smiled to reassure him. I walked away and made breakfast.

2 hours later

Alfred walks in to our room. He wore jeans and a blue t-shirt that had the American flag. "Yo dudes! We'll be leaving in an hour! I already told the others!" Alfred announces. "No need to yell!" Arthur argues. "What are you doing here, anyways?" Arthur demanded. I sigh and look at my feet. _I hate fighting._ "Well, I was just gonna tell you that we're leaving in an hour and I got kicked out because Caterina had to shower or something." He bursted out. "So I have to chill here.". Though Arthur glared, he nodded. So I did too. Then Alfred gasps as he feels around his pocket. "What?!" Arthur spits. "I forgot my phone. Can you go get it, Iggy?" Alfred asks. "What! NO! Why would I do that? And knowing that a lady is taking a shower there. No way!" Arthur snapped. "Dude come on, she'll still be in the shower." Alfred pleaded. "Why can't you just get it?" Arthur barked. "I got kicked out!" Alfred addressed. Then a miracle happened. "Fine!" Arthur accepted. Alfred fist bumps the air. I looked at Arthur with eyes wide as plates. Then Arthur hit Alfred's head. I flinched at the pain. They gave me a confused look. "You okay?" Alfred asks while rubbing his head. "Yeah."

3rd POV

Arthur walked through the hallway of the hotel. "Stupid bloody Alfred." He mumbles as he stopped at the door that says 121. He got out the card key and opened the door. What he saw made him stop. His face drained it's color and turned a red that could rival Antonio's tomatoes. Caterina was there naked in front of his eyes! (Well, she was turned away from him.) As Caterina turned over she saw Arthur. They stared at each other for a few second. Until "SCHEISSE! BASTOS! GET OUT! You knobhead!" Caterina echoed. Her face was now burning like hell with shame and embarrassment. As she chucked the pillow at him, England rushed out with the same face as he closed the door before the pillow hit him.

 **A/N(TimeGoneByStudios): Sorry if that was weird. There you go! Cosmicscales helped me with that and that was my depiction of Punk! England!** **It was also his birthday yesterday! Sorry if it took so long to upload... Stay Awesome!**

 **Translations:**

 **German: Scheisse - Fuck/Shit/Crap Filipino: Bastos - Pervert British Slang: Knobhead - dickhead**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kayara's Point of View

(Warnings: Swearing and we do not own Hetalia. It is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya. The only thing we own are the OCs and the story. Sorry if characters are a bit OOC.)

Time Skip

Wind ripped through my hair as I watch the sea swirling in a blue-green blur. I lifted my chin to the air as a seagull swooped through the sky, it's wingtips brushing the leaves of palm trees nearby. Gilbert was hanging with Francis and Antonio as they were playing volleyball. Did my eyes twitch? I wasn't sure. Just then the salty smelling seabird made a sharp curve over Gilbert's head. I cringed. Ohno. Oohh. Nasty. The bird swung it's head to it's walking toilet and winked. Did the bird actually just flash an apologizing look at him? I felt really bad for him.

How was I supposed to tell him that a bird decided to have the "Awesome Prussia" as a place to take a doo doo. I recognized a few countries who were sitting not too far from where Gilbert was standing. _Of course they are here too. It's the World Vacation. Let's see. That's Italy, North Italy to be exact. Hmm. Germany is there too. So Prussia's brother is here. Will he tell him that he got crapped on by a senseless dumb nitwit of a seagull? Heh, I'd like to see Gilbert squirm in shock._

I tilt my head away as Feliciano was happily prancing towards Gilbert. I was focused on the poo in his hair. Well maybe I should forget about that. _It's so uh...disturb_ ing _I hope I can't smell it. Or does bird poop even have a smell? Eh not really my concern, is it?_ I noticed that Feliciano stopped in the sand, Gilbert still standing around, not knowing what was lurking on his head, blending in. "~Ve~ Smile, Germanai~" Italy squinted at Germany and held up a camera.

 _He really has such a high voice. I can't help but notice he sounds like a girl. Oh well. Seems like everyone is having a great time. I want to swim. It's so hot. How can Caterina and Roxanne sit around in this heat? Maybe because they heard you tan faster if you are_ _in the water. Afraid to get sunburnt? Come on, have fun for once in your lives. Blah. Let's go, Lazy Legs. The ocean is calling._ I stand up and brush some sand off my diving shirt. I raced down to the water and then I stopped abruptly. _Holy Mother of Guns, why the Fuck does he show up when I'm trying to enjoy myself without embarrassing me or anyone else. OMG he's so hot! I can't help but stare at him. Geez Kayara, this sun isn't melting me. Darn it all. Aren't I a lovestruck fool. What an idiot I am. I'm gonna do something bad or weird with uh….well...him around. Let's not say anything weird or crazy. Well, it's either Alfred looking really….nice or Gilbert with poop on his head and not knowing it._

 _Gilbert with poop in his head it is!_ I walked over to Gilbert. "Hallo, Kayara! Here to check out zhe awezome me!" Gilbert claims. "Well, zhe awezome Gilbert has poop on his head!" I mocked his german accent and held back a laugh. "WAS?!" He yelled. "Vhy the hell did jou not tell me?! Egh!" He spluttered. I gave him a shrug as he tried to get it out of his hair! It was making it worse. _Holy hell his face was funnier than expected!_ By that time I bursted out laughing. I tried to catch my breath between my chuckles, but I couldn't stop laughing. Prussia gave me a F-you-look.

 _That makes it even better!_ He screams and runs to the nearest bathroom attracting attention from the other people and countries. As a few of them joined my laughter and some gave a horrified expression that cannot be described with simple words. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I froze. A laugh erupted from behind me. His familiar laugh! _Uh oh… it's Alfred!_ "Dude! That was good!" He chuckles as he wiped the tear from his eyes. I faced him and said "eh?" "Umm...dudette, you okay, man?" He ponders. "You're acting like Matthew, you're not usually like this." He questions and raised his eyebrow.

Just then Roxanne and Caterina came over, probably ready to swim now. _Thanks guys! Save me from this awkwardness! Let's do something not involving getting questioned by um Alfred._ "Hey guys, do you want to go for a swim? It's getting really hot out here. Let's hurry." Roxanne chirped. Caterina nodded and looked at me curiously. "Yeah, come on." They trotted on towards the curling waves of the sea. Alfred must have forgotten about his question because he said, "That's totally cool dudettes. Do you wanna race? Cuz I'd bet you'd be a chicken!" His eyes sparkled slightly as he tilted his head in the sunlight. "Nah, I might lose, but I will never, ever be a chicken." I smile, still feeling a little shy and embarrassed. We started towards the others.

I stepped into the ocean. The small waves crashed into my legs. Then Alfred grabbed my hand and dragged me with him into the water. I gasped by the sudden action. By the time he stopped dragging me, I was chest deep into the ocean. I flinched slightly at the cold water. Alfred started laughing. "What are you laughing at, idiota?!" I growled. "Oh nothing, bruh!" Alfred snortled. After a few seconds, he stopped and faced me completely. My face was still hot. "Okay so dude let's race to the shore." He faced me and did one of his heroically cute smiles. _Geez I'm so dead if I do anything stupid. Fanculo! Why do I have to think about that? Holy crap, now I need to be a chicken or else I'll die of heat stroke! Oh well, this water helps, I guess._ "I bet you're a chicken like Iggy! I'm so fast, you'll never catch up, dudette!" He turns away. _Ahh he's so annoying, sometimes!_

We got into our positions. I was ready to dive in. Then Caterina came out of nowhere with a green flag. Then she blew a whistle and waved it. Alfred bolted through the water, cutting through the waves like a swift angry shark. I hurried through and was more of a drunk walrus compared to him, although I turned into more of a frightened tuna. I tried my special move, which was pretty much diving down and beating my feet like a dolphin tail. I was actually catching up to him by trying the same move he was doing, which was really smart. Soon, we were close to the shore and we were side by side. I didn't really try to, but my hand flailed out awkwardly and caught on his swim shorts.

Because he was speeding past me at that moment, they kind of slipped down a little (A/NTimeGoneBy: by a little we mean a lot, Cosmicscales just didn't want to write that). Thank god for the water. He stopped, his face burning red. I ended up making it to the shore first, but that was when I realized I kind of cheated. I didn't mean that! "Oh. My. God! Are you okay? I'm so so sorry." I apologized, with a worried and embarrassed scream. Alfred slowly walked towards me. "Uhh..i-it's o-okay." He stuttered out and looked away flustered and red."I mean that was the only thing I was wearing, but it's o-okay. Everyone m-makes mistakes, r-right?" Alfred mumbles out, but I understood what he said. With that, I quickly look for an escape out of this. I signal my trusted friends and Caterina and Roxanne raced to my side.

(A/NCosmicscales: Well, I hope that was worth it. Really horrible writing that. Stay tuned for more exciting chapters.)

(A/NTimeGoneBy; That was major awkwardness and sorry if that came out of nowhere, but the story is full of these thing. I like writing this. Please we need some review on this story! See Ya!)


End file.
